


Desires

by hanekawa



Category: Ergo Proxy - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 20:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/299554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanekawa/pseuds/hanekawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, Proxy One offers the world to a little boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2009.09 [here.](http://mi-key.livejournal.com/20556.html)

“No.” The boy says, his bright blue eyes staring at him almost blankly. “No, I don’t want it.” He repeats in the same deadpan tone.

Ergo One tilts his head to the side and eyes the boy lazily, not even bothering to hide his sudden interest and curiosity at the admittedly unexpected answer. “No?”

“No.” The boy says, shaking his head slightly.

A lift of the corner of his mouth, forming an almost smirk in his face. “Oh? And why is that, I wonder?”

The boy shrugs, a gesture so…common and ordinary, so often used by teenagers that he actually looks just like children his age for once, and not the genius prodigy that he is. Proxy One notes this amusedly.

“I have no use for such thing.” The boy replies, his tone suggesting that this is truly a waste of time and he wonders why Proxy One even bothers to ask at all.

Proxy One only raises an eyebrow at that. “You have no use for the world? Why, this is the first time I’ve ever heard such statement.”

The boy – Daedalus Yumeno, Proxy One reminds himself – smiles a little smile that looks too sincere to be one, a look that almost seems calculating flickering behind his blue eyes. “This is also the first time I’ve ever been offered such thing, so I guess we’re even?”

“Dare I ask the reason 'why'?”

The boy looks at him oddly. “I told you: I have no use for it. I'm not one to collect useless things just for the sake of keeping them.” And he adds in a voice too low to be heard by ordinary human, “...I prefer to destroy them myself.”

Proxy One's smile grows wider. “Really.” Never one to hide things, he doesn't pretend he doesn't find it fascinating. “You're saying your greatest desire is the destruction of the world.”

The boy doesn't frown, but it is a close call. “I never said that.”

The Proxy chuckles amusedly. “You don't need to. Your eyes tell me as much.”

For a second, Daedalus actually looks indignant at that – at the fact his own eyes betray him. But then the expression quickly disappears only to be replaced by a disapproving stare that he directs in the Proxy's general direction.

He laughs. “There's no way – no way – a being who doesn't have any wish exists.”

“You don't know that.” The boy mumbles.

“No, _you_ don't know that.”

Daedalus glances at him at the tone, a flicker of surprise in his eyes. He appears to have just remembered that a Proxy is not a human.

The Proxy smiles widely. It seems he has finally found a perfect gift for the boy. “How about this: since you do not wish for the world itself, I will give you the override codes for the self-destruct mechanism at Roemdeau Dome.”

And since Roemdeau Dome is actually the last Dome still standing and functional in this whole world, its destruction would equal the destruction of the world – for human, anyway.

The boy looks doubtfully at him in a way that makes it clear to Proxy One that he doesn't know how to take it. “That is...generous of you.” the boy carefully states, eyeing him warily.

His smile is all teeth when he replies, “The pleasure is all mine.”


End file.
